


Am I Adopted?

by Secretblog1212



Series: SMP fics [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Foster Care AU, Found Family, I am so tired please forgive me, I just wanted to make Tommy sad, I wrote like 2/3 of this in one sitting, adoption au, but then happy, i just wanted to write angst, okay, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212
Summary: Tommy has been in the system for as long as he could remember, but in the next month he will have a family to call his own. Once the paper work finishes he will be adopted. So what if he has to move in with a new foster family because his old one decided he wasn't worth the trouble? It didn't matter anymore, because he knew he would have a family who would take him in.I found a prompt by far2late in their 'but my mind still says redundant things (can i not think?)'  chapter 12, and got very excited and needed to write it immediately. I did split off from it a bit, but I tried my best. It turned out much longer than I thought it would tho o.O
Series: SMP fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086293
Comments: 55
Kudos: 487
Collections: Tommy and Tubbo Friendship Supremacy





	1. The New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so warning, I made Wilbur a bit of an asshole in this one, but it's alright. He's just going through some stuff, though that never excuses treating others poorly. I love SBI, but that one didn't end up being the end game here, though they will still be involved after Tommy is adopted, but who I can't say because spoilers. Also Warning!!! Very brief mentions of suicide!
> 
> Enjoy!!! <333

Tommy could feel himself spacing out during their introductions, not like it mattered much in the long run. Staying here with this man, Phil, he remembers, was just a temporary solution while the family who was going to adopt him finished up paperwork and preparations. It wasn’t a planned move either, which didn’t help much. It wasn’t Tommy’s fault that the last foster home he was in had gotten sick of him once they knew he was going to have a, hopefully, forever home. Yes, he was loud and brash and annoying at times but he refused to let the foster system take away the personality he desperately clung to. 

From what he could understand Phil was just a placeholder until his family was ready. “A few weeks at most, but don’t worry Tommy, Phil has fostered before. He knows how the system works and I’m sure he will do as much as he can to make you comfortable during your stay with him.” Tommy’s caseworker explained in the car ride there. 

Niki had been working with Tommy for years now and had taken a liking to him. He trusted her and would be lying to himself if he said he wouldn’t miss her once he found his family. She turned and smiled at him, one that wasn’t fake like the other caseworkers he’d seen, a real smile. She was just as excited for him to be getting out of the system as he was. 

“Phil has two biological sons that are still living with him but from what I’ve heard they shouldn’t be trouble. Things might take a week to settle, Phil only recently reopened his house for fostering so his sons, Wilbur and Techno, haven’t had much experience with kids from the system. Please try to be patient with them, and feel free to message me if you need to, you remember my number, right?”

Tommy had Niki’s phone number memorized for the last two years, ever since he’d gotten his first cell phone. 

They pulled into the driveway, it was a cute house, really. A bit out of the way, but not far enough to feel unsettlingly distanced. Niki turned to him, her smile wavering a bit as her eyes welled with tears. “I’m really happy for you Tommy. I’ll be there to send you off when we finish the last of the paperwork but that doesn’t mean you can’t get in contact with me. I- I would appreciate it if we kept in contact if that’s alright with you.” She wiped at her eyes, checking in the mirror to make sure her makeup was perfect. “I know it isn’t quite professional but after everything we’ve gone through together I can’t imagine not being able to make sure you’re alright.”

There was a lump in Tommy’s throat, speaking felt like he was trying to walk through molasses. “Yeah,” He managed, refusing to acknowledge the heat building behind his eyes. He couldn’t imagine a world where he couldn’t reach out to Niki. She’s been one of the few stable people in his life so far. “Of course. Can’t let you replace me as your favorite now can I?”

She laughed, and her laughing made him laugh, and maybe a few tears slipped past for both of them. But the front door to the house opened and both Niki and Tommy had to quickly pull themselves together. 

Tommy came back when Niki tapped him on the shoulder. “I am going to be leaving now Tommy. Phil wanted to give us a minute to say goodbye for the next few weeks before he shows you around and introduces you to Wilbur and Techno. I- Oh Tommy I’m so happy for you.”

Niki pulled Tommy in for a quick hug, before pulling him back and holding him at arm’s length from his shoulders. “You’ve grown so much. I’ll look forward to seeing you again in a few weeks, alright.”

Tommy nodded, as much as he wanted to look away to hide the sudden tears pooling in his eyes he couldn’t force himself to look away. “I’ll miss you, but it’ll just be a few weeks yeah? And then I’ll have a real family and I’ll ask them to invite you over to dinner and we can still be friends.” 

Really that would probably be breaking a few of the company policies but Tommy didn’t care. Niki was important to him and he couldn’t just lose her after all these years of being his rock. 

“Of course.”

The two finished their goodbyes, a bit more tearful than Tommy had hoped for but both separated feeling happy. Tommy had a minute to wipe his eyes and calm himself before Phil knocked on the living room entryway, letting Tommy know that he was there. 

“Hey, it’s nice to have you here Tommy. I know this isn’t going to be for very long but I set up a room for you. Feel free to put anything up or decorate it to your tastes, it’s just over this way if you want to follow me.”

Phil seemed nice enough. He showed Tommy around and explained how this room was an old office that he wanted to repurpose. “It isn’t anything special but I hope you’ll like it while you stay. The boys won’t be here for another hour or two, I told them I wanted to let you settle for a little first before introducing you guys. I know all of this can be a bit overwhelming sometimes and, well, I wasn’t quite sure what to expect.”

Phil took him around the house, pointing out who’s room was who’s. Phil’s was across the entire house. He would have to walk through the living room to get to it from his room. The other two kids’ rooms were closer though. Tommy’s room was straight at the end of the hall while Wilbur and Techno’s branched off to the left and right respectively in the middle. “They’ll be a little older than you, Wil’s just turned 18 recently and Techno is 17. They’re good boys, but can be a bit much to handle at first.”

Phil showed him around the kitchen, letting him know that they normally tried to do meals as a family but with his work schedule and school thing’s ended up being thrown together last minute more often than not. Snacking wasn’t prohibited, but the general rule of thumb was to make sure you would still be hungry by the time food would be put on the table. 

Tommy liked that about Phil. He made sure to explain things that would seem like common sense to a child who hadn’t been in the system, but with how many different families he’d been placed with, and how many different rules each family had it became difficult to know what was normal or anticipate one rule over the next. He’d been with some nice families who gave him the freedom to plan his whole day and others who wanted to plan every minute of his stay at their home. Tommy didn’t do well with being told what to do, so those families always seemed to send him off the quickest. 

He was shown the bathroom, again there was no strict schedule or rules for it other than to let them know if he was going to take a shower so they wouldn’t try to interrupt him. Phil took showers every morning around five, but other than that it was a free for all. Tommy didn’t think that would be an issue, he was fine showering whenever. He’d just learn Wilbur and Techno’s schedule and work from there. 

Phil even gave him his own spot in the cabinets, which was more than some houses he’d stayed in. “I don’t believe Niki mentioned any medicine, but feel free to put items here. I got you a few supplies, just toothbrushes and the like. You like red, right? I read one of the comments on your paperwork saying you liked red so I grabbed a red one.”

It was more thoughtful than most, Tommy had to fight a smile. “Yeah, I like red. Thank you. I don’t have any medicine though.” He didn’t feel the need to explain that foster kids weren’t really allowed to keep their medicine on hand, far too many had lost their lives from adults making that mistake. 

Phil moved past it without a second thought though, walking him back into the living room. “Out here we don’t really have anything too fun, the TV is for everyone, but most of the time Wil and Techno are hiding in their rooms so feel free to turn something on if you want. I think we’ve got some games but you’d have to ask the boys about them. I don’t play much anymore, and well, I’ve always been a bit more of a computer person than console. Do you play games much? I have an old computer I don’t use anymore we could set it up in your room if you wanted. I think I tucked it away in the attic but I can pull it out later tonight and we can set it all up.”

“Really?” Tommy asked, his excitement showing. Most of the families he’d lived with didn’t like the fact he seemed ‘glued’ to any computer he could find. He had a few online friends he’d talk to and play games with when he could, though he hadn’t really had a chance over the last few months. 

“Really. Maybe that’s something you Wil and Techno can talk about, they aren’t the most social kids in town but they could chatter away the day talking about games and the like. We’ll have them help set it up after dinner, yeah?”

Now that was something Tommy could get behind. 

Phil offered to help him put his stuff away, and Tommy didn’t want to come off as ungrateful by telling him he didn’t need help. It wasn’t like he had a whole lot anyway. Together they made quick work of putting his clothes away and spreading what possessions he managed to keep around the room to make it look less empty and more home-like. Phil had kept the desk in Tommy’s room for school, though it was almost winter break. 

Luckily Tommy wouldn’t have to change schools while living with Phil, they’d already settled his address change and gotten him a new bus stop earlier that week. The timing was a bit stressful, but Tommy had gotten used to it over the years of being in the system. 

Phil left to go start preparing dinner, asking if pasta would be alright. He figured something simple might be for the best given all the excitement they’ve had today. 

Tommy could hear the man whistling some tune from where he’d left his door open. He was just scrolling on his phone, letting his friend Toby, or Tubbo as he preferred, that he’d moved in alright. They didn’t go to the same school but had made friends online in gaming channels and forums. The two became almost inseparable, even when Tommy didn’t have access to a computer to game he was able to still talk and watch Tubbo play them with screen share on his phone. Tubbo had made the joke that he might as well start streaming if he was going to have Tommy watching him, though they both knew that it was less of a joke than Tubbo tried to play it off as. 

Tommy was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the front door open, and two loud voices interrupted the calm that had settled in. 

Tommy’s chest twisted. That had to be Phil’s sons then. Everything he’d heard told him they would be nice enough, but it was always the ones you expected to be nice that we’re the worst to deal with. He could hear them talking to Phil. They were loud. He didn’t really like people who were loud, though that seems hypocritical even to him. He knew his being loud was to distance himself, like a wall that would protect him from bullies. Others didn’t have that same excuse though. He didn’t know why other people were loud, and that had always made him a bit cautious. 

He should go out there and introduce himself. That would be the polite thing to do at least, but he’d be lying if he said he wanted to. Phil was nice, caring, and soft-spoken. His children seemed to be the opposite. 

No, that isn’t a judgment he should make before he even met the two. 

Tommy forced himself onto his feet, though his knees were a bit shaky. He’d go out there and introduce himself. Phil had mentioned they liked games, so at least he had that to go off of conversation wise. Besides, Phil was out there so if anything were to happen Tommy hoped he’d put a stop to it. 

Tommy made his way over to where his door was half-open, peaking down the hall. He couldn’t see the kitchen from where his room was, but he could see the shadows of three figures laughing and shoving each other around. 

The voices slowly became clearer, “-think you’ll like him, the kid seems nice. I want you two to help me get the computer stuff out from the attic later tonight for him. And play nice Techno, I don’t want you scaring him away either.”

They were talking about him. Tommy shouldn’t have been surprised, but he almost felt betrayed at that. Phil had taken so much into consideration before, but he thought he would let Tommy introduce himself. He reminded himself that Phil wasn’t saying anything bad and that it wasn’t unreasonable for him to talk to his kids before introducing Tommy, Phil’d briefed Tommy so fair was fair. 

Tommy wandered down the hall listening to what they were saying. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll tone it down alright. How old is he again?”

  
“He’s fifteen Tech.”

So the one who had spoken then must have been Techno. His voice was a bit robotic and monotone. It was offsetting to hear when the topic of discussion was himself. Why would he need Techno to play nice, he wasn’t going to be mean to him right? Phil had said it like he was joking but Tommy felt anxiety settle in any way. 

“Puberty, the worst age they could have sent really.”

  
“Wilbur stop. He’s a good kid. I want both of you to treat him like family while he’s here. I don’t want to have to hear about you picking on him or anything, let him settle in first before you even think about pulling anything. Kid’s probably had it worse than you can imagine.”

Tommy didn’t like the way the conversation was sounding. Why would Phil need to tell them to be nice to him if he said that he thought they would get along alright earlier. Sure he said they would be a bit much at first but Tommy trusted Niki’s judgment that they were okay. Besides, what exactly was wrong with being fifteen. Sure, he didn’t really like it either but it wasn’t like he had control over that. He wasn’t even that much younger than them.

Before Wilbur could fire back a response the floorboards decided to make Tommy’s presence known with a high pitch creak. 

“Hey Tommy, we’re in the kitchen kiddo. Come on in, dinner’s almost ready.”

The conversation seemed to drop as he took the final few steps to the room. 

Phil smiled at him, his presence alone was calming. Wilbur and Techno didn’t do much to make Tommy feel comfortable with their reactions. The smaller of the two seemed to have just glanced at him before looking away with a disinterested huff. He had light pink hair growing out brown at the roots and glasses propped up on his nose. The other, who Tommy could tell was tall even sitting down, somehow was even worse than the dismissive reaction from the other. He seemed to be observing Tommy’s every move, not taking his eyes off of him for a second as Tommy leaned against the kitchen entranceway feigning casualness. 

“Hey Tommy, these are my son’s Techno,” He said gesturing to the pink-haired one, “And Wil,” a hand flip to the brown-haired boy. 

“Um, hey. Nice to meet you both.” God think of something to say. Tommy couldn’t just say nothing, he sounded so stupid right now. “So, who’s your favorite woman?”

That was not what Tommy wanted to say, fuck. He could feel his cheeks growing warm. He was never good at first interactions, why did he even try to talk anymore honestly.

Wilbur was thrown into a laughing fit, leaning on the table and holding his stomach. Phil seemed shocked for a second before he too started laughing.

“Heh? What kind of a question is that kid?” Techno asked, facepalming. 

Tommy had to somehow play this off. The only question being how the hell was he supposed to do that? “Well, I figured we could just skip the awkward part of introductions. Who likes small talk anyway, right?”

Phil let out a few more chuckles before turning back to his pot, stirring the noodles and testing if they were done. “That’s one way to do that. Never quite seen it done like that but I can admit that it’s probably pretty effective.”

The conversation flowed somewhat easier after that, though Tommy was still a bit cautious around the two sons. Phil seemed to be the one keeping the conversation comfortable and making sure the tension between the three teens was minimal. Tommy had to admit, the two older boys seemed like they would be pretty cool once he got to know them, but they both still seemed to be keeping their distance. He could understand that, respect it even, but if they were going to be living together for a full month he’d prefer to at least feel comfortable holding a conversation with them at the dinner table. 

Dinner finished and Phil took Techno up to the attic to help him get all the parts for the PC. He and Wilbur were in charge of taking the items they were handed and bringing them into Tommy’s room. 

“Y’know,” Wilbur said, it was the first time he talked to Tommy unprompted the whole evening. Tommy was excited, maybe things wouldn’t be as awkward as they were tonight for the whole month. He allowed the light, hopeful feeling to spread throughout his chest. “You didn’t really bring a whole lot with you. Did your last family not let you take stuff?”

Cold. Freezing cold. It was like his blood had turned to ice, that was the only reasonable explanation for how quickly all of his body seemed to go from warm to cold. 

Of all the insensitive things anyone had asked him- no, maybe he was just confused. Niki had said he’d not really had much experience with the foster system or kids in it before so maybe he just didn’t understand how it worked. He didn’t understand how that question would make any foster kids’ stomachs drop and push on every insecurity they had of never having a place where they could stay and feel welcome enough to keep things. He didn’t understand that he had to keep his travel bag light because when you were bouncing from house to house you didn’t get any other option.

“Uh, no I just didn’t have a lot to bring with me.”

Wilbur was already walking back to the attic entrance though, not seeming to care about how his question landed. 

“Okay.”

Okay, just okay? 

Tommy just wanted to get this computer up and running already so he could have an excuse to be left alone. Yeah, that wasn’t the most polite thing to do on his first night here but he’d just tell Phil he was tired. He could start the download of a few apps and leave them to finish overnight.

Tomorrow maybe he’d be able to play something with Tubbo. 

That thought was the only thing that kept him from making a comment he would regret. If he snapped at Wilbur for being rude then Phil might not let him keep the computer. If there was any time to have self-restraint it was now. 

Things didn’t quite get better over the rest of the weekend. Tommy mostly stayed in his room outside of meals, and Wilbur and Techno seemed to do the same. 

That was just fine with Tommy though, that meant more time he could spend with Tubbo. He’d explained what happened and his new host family to Tubbo that first night, letting his friend send him words of comfort and encouragement over text.  _ ‘Thing’s can’t really get worse from here so just keep on moving forward right? I think if you give it a few days for everyone to get used to the new situation things will calm down.’  _ He’d messaged Tommy. The only question was how long would a few days be.

He and Tubbo both agreed that if things weren’t getting better after the weekend then Tommy would try to take it into his own hands, which meant he was going to try to force himself into their lives whether they liked it or not and hope for the best. That’s how he became friends with all his mates online, so there was a chance it would work here too. 

For once Tommy was happy to have to go to school, at least then he’d be getting out of the house. He had to admit that he was distracted all day though, mentally preparing to enact plan friendship. It wasn’t like there was anything important going on anyway, the break was only a handful of days away and neither the students nor the teachers had the energy to keep on pushing their lessons. 

With a bit of homework, Tommy finished the day with as little memorable interaction as possible. He loaded up onto the bus without much thought and sat next to the window scrolling on his phone. 

When he got home he’d sit out in the living room to try to catch at least one, if not both, of the brothers and chat it up for a bit. If he kept on pushing conversation then hopefully the tension would start to fade and they could find some kind of common ground. 

Phil seemed to be the only one immune to the current mood the three teens were in. Sure, Phil might be more used to Wilbur and Techno’s habits, so maybe they always stayed in their rooms, but Tommy had a feeling that they were doing it to avoid him. It wouldn’t be the first, though he could hope it would be the last with his new family adopting him in a few weeks. Tommy had come out to the living room more than once to sit with Phil on the couch while he was watching some random show, though he never stayed out long. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but he felt guilty. This wasn’t going to be his family so he didn’t really have the right to sit out there and pretend he belonged. 

Tubbo tried to correct him from thinking like that, Phil had been the one to open his home in the first place, but it didn’t always stop the intrusive thoughts. 

Tommy glanced outside, his surroundings looked a little bit too familiar for his liking. He hadn’t really explored the neighborhood, and Phil lived on the opposite side of town than Tommy’s old foster family. 

The realization struck him, sending yet another cold feeling into his gut. He hadn’t paid attention to what bus he was getting on, just moving out of muscle memory. 

He had gotten on his old bus.

This was not good. Tommy felt his heart rate quicken, what was he supposed to do now? He could get off on the next stop and try to walk back to Phil’s house, but he didn’t know how to get to that side of town, let alone where exactly he would be headed to. He’d zoned out when Niki dropped him off.

He could call Phil, but he didn’t want to interrupt him while he was still at work. 

The next stop was coming up any minute now and Tommy needed to make a decision. He could at least get back to the school, it would be about an hour’s walk given how far they drove out before he noticed, but it was better than standing on the side of the road, or even worse getting farther from where he was meant to go. 

Phil had given him both Wilbur and Techno’s phone numbers in case he needed to get in contact with them and promised that they would be home before Tommy unless told otherwise. Maybe he could- no.

The bus started to slow down and a few kids nearby started to gather their bags up. He didn’t have time to think.

The bus stopped and Tommy hopped off, tracking back the way he’d come from. A few kids gave him weird looks and snickers at him getting off at a different spot. It wasn’t like they didn’t know he was in the system, it was one of the things people at the school loved talking about most, but he’d learned to ignore the stares and heckles. Well, most of the time at least.

He really didn’t think this through. It was freezing outside, after all, it was the middle of winter. There was a light snow that didn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon and the ground was slippery with ice hiding under the dusting. 

He checked the time, it was only a quarter after three now so if he walked back to the school he’d be able to get there not long after four. Phil worked till five most nights so he could either try to keep walking and get as close to the house as he could before Phil got home, or stay at the school until he either got kicked out or was able to ask Phil to pick him up. Really this was not the first big impression he wanted to make. Granted it wasn’t like it was a major mistake, but if he’d learned anything during the last few years it didn’t always take much to make an adult mad. 

The trek was boring, but Tommy didn’t want to waste his phone’s battery trying to play music. He needed to make it last for a long as possible. He did send a quick message to Tubbo because his friend always made these things funnier than they were when he was dealing with them on his own. Tubbo hadn’t responded yet though, and the snow was picking up.

Tommy had always run cold, maybe it was just the way he was built, but he liked to blame it on anything else he could. His coat was a bit old and tattered, and he hadn’t thought to bring a hat and gloves with him today since his bus stop was relatively close to Phil’s house. The wind was going right through his pants too, stupid ratty old clothes from his stupid foster parents. He couldn’t even remember which ones had gotten him this pair, they all blended together after long enough. It’s not like it mattered though. 

He was shivering and his shoes were soaked through by the time he made it back to the school. He went to head inside only to find a paper on the door explaining all after school activities were canceled for the weather. He tried the door only to find himself locked out.

Fucking fantastic. 

He debated sending a message to Phil now, surely Wilbur and Techno would have noticed he wasn’t home yet and would have asked him where he was if they cared. Phil had an excuse though, he wasn’t home. Tommy refused to be the first one to reach out to ask for help if Wilbur and Techno didn’t notice he wasn’t home. 

**To Phil**

_ Hey Phil. I got on the wrong bus by accident. I’m back at the school now but think I’m going to try to walk back as far as I can. Can you send me the address so I make sure I’m going the right way, thank you. Sorry. _

It wasn’t the best message but Tommy didn’t really have the patience for it now. He didn’t want to sit out here in the cold like a sitting duck, he didn’t even know how far away Phil’s drive to and from work was, he could be sitting out there for two more hours if he waited.

The snow was coming down harder now, Tommy could barely see a few yards ahead of him, but he didn’t have much else of a choice. He pulled his coat tighter around him and hiked his bookbag up on his back. 

Half an hour into his walking back home he felt his phone start to vibrate. Hopeful he tugged it out of his pocket fast, if Phil saw his message now and was on his way home Tommy could just turn into one of the restaurants on the way home and warm up while he waited. But in the end, it was just Tubbo sending him a laughing face. 

Phil hadn’t even seen his message yet. 

Tommy sent an angry face back at Tubbo, he wasn’t really upset or angry, just cold and frustrated. Tubbo messaging him back at least made him a bit happier though. Before he could see Tubbo’s response he got a notification that his phone was on fifteen percent. 

That was not good news. 

He sent a message back to Tubbo saying he’d talk once he got home and then they could play games and shut his screen back off. The cold drained his battery fast, it was better to not use it until he knew he was going to make it home one way or another. 

It was a little unsettling that he hadn’t had Wilbur or Techno reach out to him yet, though he guessed he shouldn’t have expected them to. It was just, well, Phil had told him they would be home. Phil had asked them to make sure Tommy got in okay that morning during breakfast, and Tommy was supposed to have gotten home well over an hour ago. 

What little light he had through the snow was started to fade, street lights turning on as an attempt to keep the roads lit up. No one else was outside, there were barely any cars passing Tommy. 

Tommy looked around. Nothing looked super familiar, but he kept pushing on. Anything was better than nothing, right? 

His phone started going off, though he could barely feel it. His whole body felt numb.

He managed to pull his phone out and saw he was getting a call from none other than Phil himself. Without a second of hesitation, he answered and put the phone up to his ear. 

“Phil, I’m sorry I got on the wrong bus. I’m trying to walk home. Can you send me the address, my phone battery doesn’t do good in the cold but if I can see what direction I need to go in I should be able to figure it out from there even if my phone does die.”

Phil didn’t seem to be listening to him though, talking over Tommy’s hushed explanation. “Thank god you’re alright Tommy. Where are you at right now? I’ll send Wilbur to come to pick you up okay, you shouldn’t be walking in the weather. I don’t know why neither of them tried to call me to let me know you hadn’t gotten home yet, fucking hell it’s snow storming out there Tommy. What shops are nearby, hop in one and I’ll send Wilbur after you alright.”

Tommy didn’t have the energy to argue, walking towards the nearest shop. “I’m going to head into the McDonalds.”

“There’s a few of those nearby, do you know what street you’re on?”

Tommy told him to wait, walking to the nearest corner. “Park and First.”

“Alright, thank you Tom. Wilbur will be on his way in just a minute okay, God, get inside okay. I’m headed home now but Wil will be able to get to you before me. Get in the shower when you get home and try to warm up okay-”

Tommy got a notification, his phone was down to five percent.

“Phil, my phone is about to die. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t even thinking when I got on the bus. I-”

“You must be half-frozen by now. Jesus Christ Tommy, I’m sorry, just hang on I’m sending the message now. Wilbur will be just a bit but stay on with me until he gets there okay. I should have messaged you to make sure you got off the bus alright.”

Tommy was taken aback, Phil seemed really upset that Tommy didn’t make it home on time, but he didn’t seem upset with Tommy. He was more upset at himself for not making sure Tommy made it there. It wasn’t anyone else’s fault but Tommy’s. 

“Tommy you could have messaged Wilbur when you messaged me, he would have picked you up. The weather is terrible out there I don’t want you walking when it’s like this. I can’t even remember what you left the house in this morning, do you have a hat on? Gloves? Please tell me you aren’t freezing to death out there-”

“I’m alright Phil, a bit cold but alright.” Tommy tried to reassure. Was it a lie? Partially. He didn’t have to tell Phil he wasn’t wearing a hat or gloves, and he also didn’t have to mention that he couldn’t feel his fingers or nose, but that didn’t mean he was lying. He was alright, a bit cold, but he would live. Besides, he was walking into the McDonalds now, the warmth felt like fire on his skin but it was better than the chill from outside. “I’m in the McDonalds now, I’m sorry Phil I promise I didn’t mean to. Don’t worry though, I promise I’ll be fine. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I’ll make sure to get on the right bus tomorrow.”

Tommy was met with silence, which was a sharp contrast to the word vomit Phil was having over the phone before.

Tommy pulled his phone away from his ear only to see that it was fully dead. 

Tommy waited, the tension welling back up in his gut. Wilbur was coming to pick him up, but the older boy already didn’t like him very much. Surely that would make Tommy’s plan a bit more difficult if he was already getting on his nerves and making him leave the warm house to come to pick him up. Tommy didn’t know what was worse, the thought that Wilbur and Techno already didn’t like him or the worry about what punishment Phil was going to give him when he made it home. 

He didn’t think Phil would be too harsh, he seemed more scared than anything, but that didn’t mean he was going to get off scot-free.

Probably for the best, Tommy didn’t have much time to think about the subject. Wilbur walked through the door only a few minutes after his phone died, meaning Tommy must have been pretty close. 

Wilbur didn’t walk in alone though, the other boy with him somehow managed to come off even more standoffish. 

The moment Wilbur caught his eye he made his way over to where Tommy was standing, backpack still on and dripping snow on the ground as it melted off of him. Now that he thought about it everything he was wearing had been soaked through. Shoes, socks, pants, shirt, and he was sure that if he unzipped his bookbag all of his papers would be wet as well. He’d have fun sorting that out later. At least that explained why the cold seemed to have sunk into his bones even when his skin felt like it was burning.

Wilbur grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out to the car without a word, the man with him following behind Tommy. 

Tommy had thought Wilbur might be annoyed, but he didn’t think he would be angry with Tommy. At least not this much. He opened the car door and all but threw Tommy in the back before climbing into the driver’s side. 

He didn’t look at Tommy the entire drive to the house, which while less than ten minutes felt like an eternity. At some point, the man with Wilbur got dropped off. Tommy figured Wilbur must be mad because he’d been hanging out with a friend when Phil had sent his message. He really was sorry though, and once they were pulling away he thought best to say that out loud, “Sorry Wilbur, I didn’t mean for-”

Wilbur’s voice was venomous, his anger clear as he spoke. “Yeah, I get it. Jesus Christ, who would have thought that getting on the right fucking bus would be so hard though. Just stay quiet, I’m not in the mood to listen right now.”

Tommy curled in on himself. He didn’t think Wilbur would be this mad. He had tried to walk back on his own, he really did. He only wanted directions or the address so he could make sure he got back to the right house, he wasn’t expecting Phil to send Wilbur after him. 

Tommy was never one who let an issue drop easily though. He had something to say and he wanted to get it out, whether Wilbur was angry or not. Was it a smart idea, no, but Tommy felt himself getting annoyed. So fucking what Wilbur had to leave the house for ten minutes to come to pick him up, Tommy had been walking for hours in the cold. 

“I only mean that-”

“Shut. Up.”

“But I-”

Tommy was cut off by a mean glare in the center mirror, Wilbur’s eyes looked dark.

Tommy felt fear close his throat. He- Getting on the bus wasn’t that bad, was it? Phil seemed more worried than anything, but if Wilbur was this angry maybe Phil would be angry once he got home. It wouldn’t be the first time Tommy dealt with an angry foster parent but Phil had come off so calm and serene. 

They pulled into the driveway and Tommy all but ran from the car. He noticed Techno in the living room, he felt his eyes follow him into his room but didn’t have the courage to look over. He made quick work to find some pajamas to change into, he wasn’t going to do anything else to make Phil mad tonight. He’d follow his instructions to a T. Shower it was then. 

He didn’t ask either boy if they needed in there, no he didn’t want to run the risk of his throat not cooperating. It was bad enough that his eyes had the familiar burning sensation that had happened too many times this week already. No, he refused to break down over the possibility of the people he was living with for the next month being angry with him. That wasn’t anything new, his entire brand was annoying people to get them to like him eventually. 

He shut and locked the door, tearing off his clothes without looking at himself in the mirror. He normally showered in the mornings after Phil since Techno and Wilbur liked to shower before bed but he didn’t care. He just wanted to get the water running so no one would be able to hear him just in case. He’d never been good at hiding his distress. He could turn it into something else when with other people, make it something funny for a crowd, but when it was just him and the person upset with him it was so much harder to fake.

The hot water felt like lava on his skin, turning the pale white a bright pink in seconds, but Tommy didn’t turn it down. He’d rather burn right now and have his thoughts focus on that then be able to think about Wilbur’s tone and the anger in his eyes. 

Tommy sniffled but didn’t let himself show more than that. He refused to give Wilbur the satisfaction of having upset him. He went about a normal shower, only letting himself stay under the water extra for as long as it took for all of the feeling to come back into his bones. 

When he shut off the water he could hear Phil had made it home.

“-re supposed to make sure he got in okay, he was out there for hours you two! Hours! Do you see how hard it’s snowing right now? That little boy had to walk in that when you were supposed to make sure he got home two fucking hours ago!”

“Dad, it’s hardly our fault he got on the wrong bus-”

  
“I don’t want to hear it, Wilbur, I left you with one job: Make sure Tommy got in okay. Both you and Techno were home, you should have noticed that he didn’t come inside.”

“So why are you only yelling at me? Techno could have messaged you just as much as I could!”

“Don’t try to bring me into this Wil.”

“Techno isn’t trying to fight me on this Wilbur. You’re both at fault but you’re the only one not accepting your part of the blame.”

Oh. Tommy hated yelling. 

Was it a bit ironic given yelling was pretty much a part of who he was? Yes. But he hated when people actually yelled because they were angry. He hated fighting. 

This at least made sense for why Wilbur was angry at Tommy. Wilbur was getting in trouble for something that really was Tommy’s fault. If Tommy was anything it was prideful. He wouldn’t just let someone else get told off for something that he did, that wasn’t fair for anyone, and was how people got beat up in group homes. 

The fight continued on as Tommy got dressed as fast as he could. 

He looked at the mirror, his skin was a bit splotchy still but it would fade as his body cooled off. His hair was wet and honestly kind of resembled a mop but he didn’t mind that either. Phil wasn’t yelling anymore and Tommy could hear a door slam not far from where the bathroom was. 

He was too late to go out there and stop them from fighting, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t explain to Phil that it wasn’t Wilbur’s fault.

He opened the door and walked into the hall only to find Techno and Phil not in the living room, though he’d sure that’s where the argument had to have taken place. Tommy silently moved around the house, from the living room, to out the window, and eventually down to the kitchen. 

Techno was facing away from him on the countertops. Tommy could hear his feet thunk against the wood as they swung back and forth. He didn’t think about the fact that Techno might be here when he had this conversation, but he wouldn’t let that stop him either. 

He walked into the room and cleared his throat, catching both of the men’s attention. 

“Tommy, how’re you feeling-”

“Phil, I’m sorry. It was my fault, I didn’t even think about the bus when I was getting off school and when I-”

“No Tommy, I’m just glad you’re alright, okay. You must have been freezing.”

“I was alright, besides I took a shower. I’m fine now I just wanted to-”

“Let me make you some tea, Techno can you get me a mug down from the cabinet please.”

  
Techno hummed and reached over his head to pull a coffee mug down. Techno hadn’t looked at him but he didn’t seem outwardly mad at him right now so at least he had that going for him. 

“Phil wait, aren’t you mad at me?” It would be best to get it over with now than have it drag on the whole evening. Maybe Phil felt like he wasn’t allowed to punish Tommy since he wasn’t really Phil’s kid. “I heard you yelling, it- it wasn’t their fault! It was mine, so you should be angry at me not them.”

Phil stopped in his tracks, shutting the cabinet door that he was rooting through to look for tea bags. He turned to look at Tommy, his eyes wide and shocked. “I- Tommy,” he stuttered. What did he think Tommy wouldn’t have heard him? 

“Tommy, I’m not angry, upset yes, but not angry. And especially not at you. You are under my care and my responsibility and I have already failed to take care of you. I am upset at myself for not checking in, and I’m disappointed in both Techno and Wilbur for not listening to me and making sure you got home alright today. I have no reason to be angry with you Tommy.”

Tommy was taken aback, it wasn’t like he was used to adults trying to take blame and responsibility for things that weren’t really in their control. “But I- you? The yelling?”

Phil walked over to Tommy slowly and carefully as if approaching a bomb. When Tommy was in arms-length Phil moved to pull Tommy in for a hug, making sure that his movements were clear and giving Tommy plenty of time to back out. Tommy might have done so if he had a better understanding of what was going on. 

“I am sorry if I upset you from yelling, it’s not something I do very often. I was just frustrated with Wilbur for how he reacted to the situation. I admit I was not reacting the best myself but am cooling off before I go to apologize and talk to him again when both of us are calmer.”

Tommy shot a glance to Techno, surely he wasn’t okay with being yelled at for something Tommy did, but the teen just slid off the countertop with a sigh. 

“Wilbur’s just being dramatic Tommy, sorry for not making sure you got in alright. I’m headed to my room now, let me know when dinner is ready.”

Nothing was making sense to Tommy. They should be annoyed with him, angry, or-or something. Not this, whatever this way. It wasn’t right.

“Alright Tech, should be about an hour,” Phil said, casually going back to making Tommy tea. 

Tommy was so lost. He needed to message Tubbo, like, yesterday. 

Back in his room with a cup of tea Tommy plugged his phone in to charge and booted up his computer. While it was loading he looked over to his bag, which had started to form a slight puddle in the carpet. He emptied out his bag, hanging it over his door handle to dry and laying out the papers on his bed. They weren’t too bad, but bad enough that his notebooks needed to sit open for as long as he could manage. 

He popped up discord and opened his chat with Tubbo. He’d gotten a new message, a heart emoji to fight out his angry one with wishes for a speedy way home. 

**_TommyInnit:_ ** _ Guess whos back big man, and boy do I have a story for you. Call and MC for a bit? _

Tubbo didn’t bother responding, calling him within seconds of the message sending.

“Jesus man I thought you’d frozen to death. Y’know you’re probably going to get sick. Did you only just get home then?”

Tubbo was really one of the few people Tommy cared about. He was Tommy’s best friend, and the closest thing he had to a real brother. Hearing his voice was enough to help him relax from the strange interaction he’d just had in the kitchen. 

“Got home then showered cause I was all snowy and cold and shit, but it’s been a little under an hour. Snowing really bad, but listen I’ve got a whole fucking story to tell you okay.”

Tommy told him how Wilbur was sent to pick him up from the McDonalds, and how when he was getting out of the shower he could hear Phil yelling, before ending with Phil’s speech in the kitchen with Techno’s apology. It really was just a wild ride for Tommy, but it seemed to make sense to Tubbo who had a younger sister. 

“It seems like Phil was just worried about you being out by yourself during the storm and angry that Wilbur and Techno didn’t let him know you hadn’t gotten home. If my Mum caught me doing something like that I know I’d be in for it too.”

“Yeah, but-” Tommy said, not quite sure where it was going. What was he supposed to say, “But he’s not my dad or anything.”

“But you’re currently under his care, right? It’s kind of like the base idea.”

Tommy wasn’t quite sure about that, but Tubbo’s family was calling him down to eat, and Tommy was sure that Phil wouldn’t be much behind. “Call you later tonight then Tubbo?”

  
“Yeah, for sure. See you then Tommy!”

The call disconnected and Tommy reached over to check some of his papers. His homework of course remained in perfect condition. He might as well get a start on it while he waited to be called down.

Phil knocked on Tommy’s door, asking him to go help set the table while he talked things over with Wilbur. The thought of them talking didn’t make Tommy feel good, but he agreed anyway. Techno was already getting plates and silverware out for them when Tommy made it down.

He didn’t say anything to him as they worked together in silence. It wasn’t exactly peaceful, they both kept shooting each other curious glances, wondering who would be willing to break the quiet first. 

Tommy went over to bring the pan of chicken and potatoes over to the table, setting it in the middle. He was just about to break the tension when he heard Wilbur’s door open and close down the hall. Both he and Phil slid into the kitchen, Phil smiling and Wilbur, at least what looked like, pouting. 

Table conversation didn’t come naturally that night, mostly Phil making attempts and the others answering when asked a direct question. 

Tommy couldn’t wait to be free, this was almost a punishment in and of itself it was so bad. He really could only put up with it for so long, starting debates with Phil over something random. He was good at talking, he had wanted to let the others control the conversation since he’d gotten them in a bit of trouble earlier but that didn’t seem to be going anywhere any time soon.

Was he annoying? Oh, he was sure of it. That just means that he’d started his plan a little bit earlier. Was he also testing the two brothers’ patience with his rambling? Probably, but they held their tongues. 

After dinner, Tommy makes plans as to how the next few weeks will play out. He is either going to make this family hate him or love him and there is no in-between. 

The next week Tommy does his best to push the limits. He makes sure to have nonstop chatter whenever he can catch either of the other teenagers in the house. Techno does his best to ignore him, either hiding in his room or not responding at all. Wilbur makes it a bit more fun though, shooting glares and scoffs whenever he finds Tommy rambling his ear off.

He decided to spare Phil since the man seemed to like Tommy just fine already, though Tommy wasn’t sure why he had taken to him so quickly. 

It was once his break started, a week and a half into him living there that the pranks started. 

Most of them were innocent enough that Tommy didn’t even think Phil noticed. Just little sticky notes with schoolyard taunts, putting glitter in Wilbur’s hairbrush or moving some of Techno’s thing’s around when he wasn’t looking. Really nothing too horrible, he’d done a lot more when he’d been at the larger group homes. It wasn’t as if the other two boys hadn’t caught on and gotten him back every step of the way. It made Tommy a lot more comfortable, the relationship feeling more mutual than before. 

Wilbur would practice his music right when Tommy was trying to go to sleep, or turning the water to cold when he was in the shower. It didn’t help that even though they were all on break, Phil still had to go to work most days leaving the boys to themselves. 

Maybe that’s why there was no one there to stop things when they started to go too far the next week. To say there was an escalation would be an understatement. 

So Tommy might have made the mistake of putting a sticker on Wilbur’s guitar, and painting Techno’s nails pink with a permanent marker when he fell asleep on the couch, but putting all of Tommy’s clothes outside in the snow was so much worse. Tommy had to dry and clean all of them before Phil got home and noticed. 

So Tommy brought some of the snow inside, if they wanted it so badly it was the least he could do. Tommy put snow in both of their beds when they showered. Fair is fair.

It wasn’t long after that that Phil caught on and demanded a truce, which though Tommy wasn’t happy about he could understand. That’s precisely why he wasn’t expecting the living room to be trashed the next morning when he got out of bed. 

Tommy looked around the destruction. The front door was locked meaning that if Phil was gone this had to have happened after the fact, Phil never would have left with the living room in pure chaos like this. Tommy wanted to run to Wilbur and Techno’s room, even though he knew they were fine. It reminded him all too much of one of his first families who had ‘taken him in.’ How they had even been cleared through the system in the first place was a mystery to him, the house was trashed constantly, food on the floor, dog shit smashed into the carpet. This of course wasn’t as bad, the smell at least was still nice, but the scene made Tommy’s skin itch. 

Determined to see the full damage Tommy walked through the mess into the kitchen. He couldn’t step a single foot in however, plates and glasses covering the floor from one side clear to the other. It would take hours to wash all of them and put them back in their right spots, and to clean the living room on top of all of it? No way Tommy was fixing this by himself. 

He practically stormed up to the two brothers’ doors, knocking and pounding till they opened them up, both groggy and tired looking. 

“What the fuck did you do the house. I am not fixing that, get your asses up and start helping clean before Phil get’s home.”

Techno rolled his eyes and turned to go back into his room. Tommy spun around to face Wilbur, ready to give him a piece of his mind. The teen was leaned up against his door frame, arms crossed and a smart ass look on his face. “Why exactly would we help? We can just tell Phil that you trashed it to try to get us in trouble. You’d better start cleaning or I’ll call him now and let him see what it looks like.”

That was hardly fair! 

“Who’s he going to trust, his own sons or just the random kid he’s watching for a month who has a record for being disruptive and causing trouble?”

Tommy didn’t have a response to that. He wanted to think that Phil would trust him, but he didn’t want to risk it either. If he waited much longer to start cleaning then Phil might come home before it was back to normal. It was already past noon.

Tommy huffed and spun on his heel. “Fine, if you want to be assholes about it I’ll do it my fucking self then. A fucking kid cleaning up your mess, makes you both sound like idiots.”

The house was spotless by the time Phil came back home. 

Tommy debated how, and if, he should strike back but Wilbur’s words rang in his ears on repeat. ‘Some random kid he’s watching for a month who has a record for being disruptive and causing trouble.’ The words put a bad feeling in his chest.

No, he was being adopted in just another two weeks. His family wanted him, he wasn’t just some random kid. On the flip side of that if he fought back he’d just be proving them right. He’d choose peace then, that’s what Tubbo wanted him to do at least. 

Tubbo seemed to be excited about something, though he wouldn’t tell Tommy what. Eventually, he’d just assumed it was excitement about the holiday, though he’d never noticed Tubbo being this excited for it before. “Just push through the next week or two, then you’ll be with your new family and be away from them.”

Days passed with Wilbur and Techno trying to get him to act back against them, though he’d decided no matter what they did he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. They could hide his things, mess with his computer, turn the fuse box off to his room at the top of every hour even, but he wouldn’t dignify it with a response. 

Tommy was sitting in the living room when a phone rang out. It wasn’t Tommy’s, it was coming from the kitchen. Wilbur, who was making himself breakfast, answered it.

“Hello? Yes, he’s not here right now can I ask what this is about? Tommy?”

Oh, well that caught Tommy’s attention real quick. 

“What do you mean they won’t sign? I thought you said that they had everything planned for his adoption?”

Tommy’s heart stopped in his chest. He couldn’t breathe. This was not happening. It wasn’t. He- no he was going to be adopted. They had a family lined up, he’d met them a few times before even. They had two kids, a boy and a girl, and they lived a few cities over but they were good people. 

“I, yeah I can pass on the message when he gets home. Thank you for letting us know.”

Tommy can only assume Wilbur hung up the phone but he was out of the living room before the older teen could peak his head around the kitchen doorway. 

His chest was tight, and Tommy couldn’t catch his breath. This wasn’t right. Tommy was going to get adopted. He was. He wasn’t having another family give up on him, the Smiths had come all the way. They only had a week or two left before Tommy would be moving in with them. This wasn’t happening.

Tommy didn’t remember making the trip down the hall into his room, or locking his bedroom door, or choosing to sit on his bedroom floor. He didn’t know what was happening. His heart was beating so fast but everything felt so slow, and there was a pounding in his ear. It was so loud, why was it so loud please for the love of everything he needed it to be quiet. He knew in the back of his mind that he was having a panic attack. He knew that and yet he couldn’t get himself to do anything about it. What was the fucking point anyway? This was his punishment, right? This had to be his punishment. 

Tommy didn’t even think about why Niki hadn’t spoken to him about it. Maybe she wanted to spare his feelings for the holiday. It wasn’t fair though. If she was going to try to hide it from him he didn’t see a reason to ask. Obviously, he wasn’t important enough to be told.


	2. Two Families is Better Than None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of everything, where Phil confronts Wil and Techno, then the family figures out how to show Tommy they care about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter as well written as I would like? No. do I have the will power and energy to fix it? No.
> 
> I wanted to wait till tomorrow or over the weekend to post the last chapter but I couldn't wait. I hope this does the rest of the story justice. :)

Phil came home that evening to a quiet home. All the boys seemed to be minding their own, something that Phil was a bit surprised by. He was well aware they didn’t really listen when he asked them to stop all the pranks, but as long as they weren’t quite as harmful anymore he didn’t mind. 

It was almost too quiet.

Not wanting to break the peace he went about the evening as usual. Techno came out to talk to him for a bit while he was getting their dinner ready to go into the oven, but other than that the other teens had stayed in their rooms. He couldn’t say he was shocked, Wilbur had been having a few fits now that he was legally an adult about proving himself to be ‘mature’ and ‘capable of handling responsibilities’. It isn’t really that Phil didn’t trust Wilbur, but he was still so young. He didn’t want his boy to grow up too fast. 

Poor Tommy, Phil had only known the kid for a few weeks but he knew the teen had to have seen a lot of shit being in the system for as long as he had. He didn’t tell Wilbur or Techno a lot of the dirty details about Tommy or his experiences, and that was just what had been filed. He’d been tempted to talk about it with Wilbur when he saw how cold the boy was acting towards the younger guest but decided it was best not to when he saw how much trust Tommy still put in him. He absolutely refused to cause him unnecessary distress by outing his experience in the system to people who he didn’t know. 

Niki had been in contact with Phil about Tommy and the family planning to adopt him, she wanted it to be a surprise. Tommy’s friend Toby had talked to his parents about Tommy, they’d known each other for a long time after all, and had decided they wanted to take their son's best friend in as their own. It really was a sweet story, Phil couldn’t wait to see the online friends' first meeting. 

Asking Techno to start setting the table Phil ventured down the hall, first to Wil’s room. He knocked on the door, waiting the few seconds it took for his eldest to open the door with his massive bed head and comfy sweater on. “Dinner ready, head on in I’m just going to get Tommy.” Normally Tommy’d have come out to see Phil already but he tried not to think about that. The boy probably just got distracted talking to Toby, the two were in voice calls all day long from what he’d heard. Their friendship- brotherhood- was something Phil couldn’t help but smile at. It was heartwarming to see someone who had suffered so much finally find their family. 

Wilbur nodded, walking past Phil and heading towards the kitchen. 

Phil let out a breath and headed over towards Tommy’s door. It was hard, he knew that his boys were a bit difficult at times but Tommy was really a good kid, and he hoped that Wilbur would realize that. Techno and Phil had already talked about it, while Techno was never really an instigator he didn’t do much to put a stop to when Wilbur would go in for an attack either. Techno told him he had a feeling Wilbur was nearing the edge of too far a few days ago and had tried to play as a mediator to keep him from going overboard. Phil appreciated that, he really did. He hated how he couldn’t be home with them all day to take on the role himself, Tech was mature for his age but he knew how stressful it would be to try to balance that chaos. 

Phil tapped on the door, “Hey Tommy. Dinner’s ready, come on out to the table kiddo.” He said, keeping his voice soft. He’d noticed Tommy getting a bit more withdrawn over the last few days, Techno had told him that he’d stopped retaliating to their pranks after Phil had asked, though Wilbur and himself had kept doing things. Techno enjoyed the little game, he thought that it worked out well for all of them to play without having to put much effort in. He wasn’t sure what Wilbur thought of it though. 

He could hear Tommy shuffle around inside, the light from under the door moving. It didn’t look natural, something about it was off. Phil really didn’t want to pry though, the kid deserved some privacy. 

“Tommy? Are you alright in there?” He asked nervously. Tommy hadn’t responded before, maybe he just had his headphones on though. He heard Tommy groan and mumble something suspiciously like “One moment,” quietly, muffled through the wood door. 

Before he could put much more thought into it the shadow under the door moved. Had Tommy been laying on the ground? Phil wasn’t really in a position to question him, but it was a bit strange. “Alright, I’m going to go make sure Wilbur and Techno didn’t somehow destroy the table while I was gone.”

Phil headed back to the kitchen just as the boys were starting up some kind of an argument. It didn’t seem like it would take off as anything serious, more than likely some petty squabble with little reason other than because why not. 

It took longer than Phil was happy about for Tommy to stumble into the kitchen, but all thoughts about reprimanding the teen dropped for his mind the moment he saw what state the kid was in. His skin was nearly transparent it was so pale, except of course for the splotchy marks on his cheeks and red rims around his eyes. Tommy hadn’t even tried to hide the fact he’d been crying, he didn’t have the energy to. 

Wilbur and Techno came to a stop as well, though Tommy didn’t seem to notice how the entire family followed his sluggish movements as he sulked to his chair.

No one said anything. What were they supposed to say?

Phil didn’t try to make conversation during dinner tonight, just watching the boy with a keen eye, as if he could figure out what was wrong if he looked deep enough into his dead eyes. 

They ate to the sound of forks and knives scraping on glass plates. It was robotic. 

Somehow everyone manages to choke down their food, though it tastes like ashes in their mouths. Tommy hasn’t made eye contact for the whole meal, not even bothering to look up from his plate. Perhaps that’s why it’s so startling when the teenagers broken, scratchy, and raw voice is the first to be heard. 

“Should I pack my bags now or are you wanting me to wait until the full month is up sir?”

Phil doesn’t know what to say, obviously, something happened and Phil is not in the loop. He glances at Techno first, but the boy seems just as lost as he is. He follows Techno’s gaze to Wilbur, who seems to have lost all color in his face. 

“What do you mean Tommy? Of course, you’re staying the full month, we have to wait for your new family to finish the paperwork, remember?”

Tommy flinches. 

“Tommy, did something happen while I was at work today?”

Tommy looks away from his plate, which had been his focal point of the last half hour. He looks out the window, not even glancing Phil’s way. His eyes are glassy, whether it be from tears waiting to fall or the result of having already shed more than any teenager should need to. 

“I’m not being adopted. I already know Phil, you don’t have to pretend for me. It’s alright, it’s happened before. I can handle it, it was just a shock this time.” 

It’s heartbreaking to hear. Tommy didn’t deserve to be treated like this in the past but Phil knew for a fact that Toby’s family would never take their decision back, especially not after all the work they’ve done to get this far. Not only would it break Tommy, but it would also break Toby. 

“Kid, what do you mean? Of course, you’re being adopted. I can’t imagine what could have caused you to think otherwise.”

Tommy’s shoulders jerked, fighting against a sob just behind his lips. His eyes overflowed with tears. He didn’t want to be given false hope, Wilbur just hadn’t told him yet that was all. Tommy had heard it, he heard the conversation. He knew he shouldn’t have let himself think that someone would want him. He knew-

“Oh Tommy, shh it’s alright buddy. I’m right here. Everything’s going to be alright. You’re safe here Tom’s. You’re going to be alright and your new family is going to love you so much, Tommy.”

Tommy didn’t want to try to hold his emotions back anymore. He could say he was big and strong, and as much of a man as any adult but the fact of the matter was he was still a boy. He was hurt, scared, and scarred. If he had been in more control he would have never let Phil take him in his arms, but Tommy was not in control, and Phil’s arms felt so warm and safe. Tommy would stay there forever if it meant he never had to be hurt again. 

Heaving sobs racked Tommy’s whole frame, his hands shaking and clinging onto whatever he could grasp, desperately pulling himself closer to the source of comfort. 

Phil whispered sweet tunes in his ear, promising the boy he’d be alright but Tommy couldn’t believe him. He wanted to so badly but he’d never believed him, not yet at least. 

Somehow Phil manages to get Tommy to walk from the kitchen to the couch in the living room where he’s able to pull the boy into his lap and hold him fully. Tommy might be nearly as tall as Phil but right now he seems so little in comparison. Phil holds Tommy past the point where his words cease to be words, where his sobs turn into whines and his whines turn into gasps, and where his gasps turn into hiccups that catch on every other breath. Phil holds Tommy until he is asleep in his arms and wipes the tears off his soft, boyish, innocent cheeks, but the tracks remain as if to memorialize the moment. To stand as a constant reminder of how unfair the world is, and how the innocent are often the most hurt by it. 

Phil knows Techno and Wilbur have migrated to the room with them, they moved as a pack to make sure Tommy would be alright. The only question that remains is what caused Tommy to believe that he was no longer going to his family.

Phil was furious. If he didn’t have a sleeping child in his arms he might have yelled at his son for his actions, whatever they had been. How dare he play with Tommy’s heart. How dare he convince Tommy that he was not good enough to be loved and wanted. He raised Wilbur to know better.

He sent both boys to their rooms, he’d go talk to them both when he felt more prepared to handle what had happened. For now, Phil finds solstice in the fact that Tommy at least looks peaceful when sleeping. 

It’s well past dark by the time Phil feels ready to get up from the couch. It takes a bit of maneuvering, but Tommy doesn’t stir as he gently moves out from under the teen, laying him down and tucking a blanket around him. He glances down, reminded about just how young Tommy really is. His face is soft and open showing off his more child-like features. He knows Tommy isn’t the type of child who would accept pity, but he doesn’t think that’s what he feels. No, he’d liken it more to sympathy and caring. How could he explain that to Tommy after what he’s gone through under his roof alone? 

Now wasn’t the time to think about that though, he could plan on how to make this up after he talked to Wilbur and Techno. 

Phil took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm, getting angry would only make things worse. With one final glance at the teen, boy, _ child _ , under his care, Phil set off to speak to his sons. 

Techno’s door was open, and the teen was nowhere to be found inside of his room. It didn’t take much for Phil to come to the conclusion that he and Wilbur had decided to wait together. He felt bad for a moment, neither one of them dealt well with anticipation and Phil hadn’t been very forthcoming with them while he was comforting Tommy. It was best not to keep them waiting any longer than he needed to. 

Phil kept his back straight and knocked softly on his eldest son’s door, not waiting for an answer before cracking it open. 

Just as he expected Wilbur and Techno were pressed up against each other, leeching comfort and reassurance from one another. They would never let themselves be caught being so affectionate with each other on any normal day, even around Phil, but he didn’t blame them given the circumstances.

Techno straightened but didn’t move away from Wil like Phil assumed he would. Wilbur didn’t even manage that much, keeping his head down and, if possible, curling even tighter against Techno.

Phil shut the door, just as softly as he had opened it, and sat down at the foot of Wilbur’s bed. What was he supposed to say? He probably should have come up with that beforehand, but it was too late now. 

“I,” Phil sighed. It was times like this where he felt every bit as old as Wil and Techno liked to joke about. “I don’t know what to say to you too. I expected more, but I should have seen what was happening and done more to interfere before it got to this point. I just- what were you thinking? I can’t imagine a way you could convince yourself that this was okay, I know you can’t because if you can then I failed as a parent. Wilbur, I know you, this, this isn’t who you are.”

Okay, the disappointment card stung, but there was no way around it. Phil  _ was _ disappointed. He’s raised his sons to be good and kind, not whatever happened over the last few weeks. He knew he’d gotten his message across though. 

Wilbur flinched at the harsh words, Phil knew Techno didn’t play a part, at least not this time. He could address the other issues later but for now, he needed to understand why Tommy thought he was going to be sent back into the system. 

Wilbur looked up to Phil for the first time since he’d stepped into the room. His eyes were wet and guilt was written across his face. It made Phil’s heart pang. No matter how ‘grown-up’ Wilbur got he would always be Phil’s baby. Phil felt his own face soften, reaching out to run his hand through Wilbur’s curly mop of hair. He couldn’t help but be reminded of when Wilbur was young, refusing to let Phil leave his sight.

Wilbur’s voice was scratchy and low, it always was after he’d been crying. 

“I don’t know, he just- it’s my fault. I didn’t think he’d believe me about it. Is he alright? Did you tell him I was sorry, I really am Dad. I’m so, so fucking sorry.”

Phil let his hand fall from Wil’s head to rest on his shoulder. “He’s still asleep now. There will be plenty of time to tell Tommy you’re sorry tomorrow. Right now I just need to understand what happened.”

Wilbur sniffed and sat up, letting Techno shift around as well and stretch his shoulder. Techno looked over expectantly, just as intrigued as to what Wil’s thought process was as Phil.

“We were pranking each other back and forth, and I know you said to stop but I wanted to try to get a rise out of him. He wouldn’t prank us back though, no matter how hard I pushed. I honestly wasn’t thinking. I knew you had been talking to that Niki girl, the social worker, and- I just wanted to get a reaction. I shouldn’t have done it, I know I shouldn’t have. I pretended that she’d called to tell you that the family he was going to be adopted by changed their mind. I knew he could hear me cause he was in the living room, but when I went to see how he’d reacted he was gone. I figured he’d just left before I even started the fake call. I fucked up Dad, I really fucked it.”

This was worse than Phil thought. Much, much worse. It felt like his body was being weighed down, sinking in water till he hit the ocean floor. “I- it’s obvious I expected better of you Wilbur, but it’s not up to me if Tommy forgives you or not. I think it’s best that you explain this to him when he wakes up. For now,” Phil said, still unsure if this was the right thing or not. “I want to tell you something I probably should have before. It- I shouldn’t have expected you both to understand how Tommy’s thought process -how most kids who have been in the system- works.

“Tommy’s been in the system for years now. The reason he was placed here was that his last foster family didn’t want to keep him for the next month since they knew he was going to have a family adopt him. His paperwork mentioned some discipline issues but his caseworker, Niki, has worked with Tommy for the last few years. A lot of the issues people report for Tommy are over-exaggerated, he’s a good kid, just has had a hard life. Tommy’s bounced through at least two houses a year, and that’s on a good one. That takes a toll on a kid. He has trust issues and pushes people’s buttons, but it’s honestly surprising he isn’t worse off. Kid’s don’t stay in the system for that long without coming out with scars. Niki said he uses his personality as both a coping mechanism and a defense. He tries to rile people up because it will show him if they can be a friend or if he needs to distance himself. It’s- I’m not surprised by it, but I think Tommy let his guard down here.” Even saying it out loud hurt. He had let not only himself down, but the system, Niki, and Tommy himself.

Techno seemed to nod along. It made sense. He knew that the foster system was fucked up. The checks and balances in it weren’t effective and a lot of kids got sent out to shitty families because of it. Some kids spent their entire lives in the system, bouncing back and forth between families. He knew that, but he hadn’t really thought about how that might have affected Tommy. He didn’t realize Tommy had been in the system for years, Phil didn’t say how long but Techno had a feeling it was longer than he wanted to believe. Tommy just seemed so… normal. The only time he’d seen Tommy acting like anything but a typical teenager had been when he’d got on the wrong bus. That conversation in the kitchen. Even that hadn’t been too strange though. Techno had decided against telling Wilbur about it, his brother had been upset enough as it was. 

Maybe he should have. That conversation had made Techno think long and hard, he hadn’t really stopped thinking about it while the little prank war was going on. It just seemed a bit out of character for how he and Wilbur had figured Tommy would be after that first night. 

He looked at Wilbur, his blood brother, and he could see the shame coming off of him in waves. 

Yes, Wilbur was the oldest, but that also meant that he was the first one to face off against most changes. He was more than stressed with school, applying to university, practicing for his band, and Tommy getting here was just the cherry on top.

Both of them could have done better. Neither of them were the most socially profound but they could have tried harder. Techno had stayed away mostly because of his anxiety, but he could have made an effort. He knew Wilbur didn’t like to talk about it but maybe Tommy could have hung out with him when the quiet got to be too much. Hell, maybe Tommy could have understood where both of them were coming from if they had only talked to him. Maybe Tommy was fighting the same things and they hadn’t bothered to ask. 

He was shocked Wilbur even managed to speak, his voice sounded so raw and painful that Techno’s throat throbbed in sympathy. 

“He trusted us and I used that against him?”

Techno reached over, giving Wilbur’s hand a tight squeeze. They both needed the contact. 

“I think we all dropped the ball on this one Wilbur. I don’t want you to think this was your fault, I should have talked about these things before but I wanted to give Tommy a sense of privacy. I- I should have seen what was happening.” Phil’s voice was thick. He was practically dead on his feet. Tired. Drained. Ashamed. “It might take some time, but we’ll ask Tommy to forgive us tomorrow. As a family we failed him. We all played our part.”

Techno thought about that. He’d played his part. He wasn’t as directly antagonistic as Wilbur, but sometimes inaction was just as harmful. Phil had made the effort even though he was working most days where Techno hadn’t even tried to reach out. 

“Can we all sleep in the living room tonight?” Both Wil and Phil startled, not quite sure what Techno was getting at. “I don’t want Tommy to wake up alone. I think- I think that waking up with him in the room might not feel the best immediately but it could show him that we know we messed up and that we are trying to fix it.”  
Phil smiled. Techno had been rather quiet throughout the night, prone to more introspection and reflection than talking thing’s out. 

“I think that’s a great idea. Why don’t you both get changed and grab some pillows and blankets? I’m going to send a message to Niki explaining what happened. I think I have something that might make Tommy happy.”

Tommy had been distrustful at first but decided the best thing to do would be to start over. He’d done it his whole life, what was one more time. 

Phil had explained to him that he was still being adopted, and Niki had backed him up when Tommy had finally decided to call her. 

All in all, things were going well. 

It was Christmas too, though Tommy had never really had much to celebrate on the holiday. He wasn’t expecting much of anything for the day, planning to spend as much of it as he could get away with it in his room. He didn’t want to ruin the family mood for Phil and them but was surprised when Wilbur and Techno were busting through his door at seven o’clock in the morning.

“Wake up Tommy! It’s Christmas, it’s Christmas! Come on now then, out of bed.”

“Sleeping in on Christmas morning, what a nerd. Dad’s making breakfast, don’t make him come in and get you up. I tied that last year and I can tell you it did not go over well.”

Groggy, and still half asleep, Tommy was dragged out of his bed. It was way too early for this. 

Phil hadn’t bothered to put up much decoration wise, but Tommy eyed the pile of presents in the corner of the room as they walked past. He’d probably have to sit there while Wilbur and Techno opened all their gifts. 

Again, something hurt in his chest, but he pushed it far down. He was used to it. Other families he’d stayed with did the same thing.

Phil was in the kitchen, Christmas music playing softly from his phone while he made bacon and eggs on the stove. 

Things were comfortable while they ate, everyone adding to the conversation, jumping from one topic to the next. 

“-Yeah, and did you know fish don’t have penises? I wish I were a fish.”

Phil decided right then and there that he didn’t like where this conversation was likely to lead off to. “Alright, all you lot. Let’s go to the living room then. Come on. No talk of fish organs to be had here.”

Wilbur and Techno didn’t put up much of a fight with that, dashing to the living room leaving Phil and Tommy in the dust behind them to clear the table. “Don’t you open a single thing till we’re all in there Boys!”

Wilbur and Techno shouted something back, though it was impossible to make out a single word between the two of them. 

Tommy sighed, taking his own plate to the sink. Things were going better now, but he had a feeling it was going to be a long morning. 

“Go on ahead Tommy, I’m sure Wilbur and Techno are sorting everyone’s things. I’ll do the dishes later.” Phil insisted, the smile obvious in his voice even though Tommy couldn’t see him. 

Tommy wasn’t in any rush. He hung around the kitchen, making small chat with Phil who refused to let Tommy touch another dish as he carried them to the sink. 

The first thing they could see when walking into the living room together was Wilbur and Techno furiously debating something. It was funny bickering, both of them with smiles across their faces and laughter in their voice. 

The second was the piles of gifts waiting for everyone. Four piles to be exact.

Tommy felt himself come to a full stop in the middle of the entryway. “I-” he stuttered. That didn’t make sense, he was going to be leaving in a few days. They had only known him for a month. Why would they bother to get him gifts? Tommy was speechless, honestly. “Phil?”

“Well come on Tommy, we don’t want to make those two hooligans wait any longer. I think your pile is over on the right, go take a seat.”

Tommy felt horrible. He hadn’t gotten them a single thing. It was the last thing on his mind, normally no one but Niki would get him anything, and she refused to accept any of his gifts because she wanted him to save his money for himself. The only thing she’d ever accepted was when he tried to make her cookies, and he hadn’t even had the time for that this year what with all the chaos.

“Phil, I- You didn’t have to get me anything. I didn’t- I’m sorry, I wasn’t even thinking about the holi-”

Phil’s smile turned more gentle at that. It was calming. “Tommy, we didn’t expect you to get us anything. You’re just a child and in an entirely new environment the past month. Besides, we were planning on having a smaller holiday anyway this year. Now, I won’t have any more questions, go sit your happy little butt in that chair before Wilbur and Techno explode.”

Tommy sits down next to Techno on the couch. Things have gotten a lot better over the last few days. Tommy was still wary of course, but it seemed like Wilbur and Techno were the ones reaching out to him now. It felt similar to the more light-hearted pranks they played, always joking with one another or making some sarcastic comment. Only now Tommy knew that they wouldn’t tolerate anyone, including themselves, treating him badly. They grew close quick, which Tubbo had supported, though he’d been a bit concerned at first. 

Wilbur smiled at him from his seat on Techno’s other side. 

“Alright boys, have at’em,” Phil said, finally plopping himself down in his armchair.

Wilbur ripped into the paper, chatting excitedly about how he couldn’t wait to show his friend his friends his new sheet music and squeezing a gooey stress ball to watch it morph under his hands. 

Techno was reading the back covers to the new books he’d gotten from Phil and had put the little plastic crown Wil had gotten him on top of his hair. It complimented the pink oddly enough. 

Phil was wearing a new hat, it seemed more fitting for the beach than the snow though. But he hadn’t opened his last few gifts yet, instead, staring at Tommy with a concerned, but encouraging, smile. 

He nodded, eyes flickering to Tommy’s pile of gifts. Tommy glanced down at them as well. He- well, he didn’t really know what he was feeling, but he picked one up and looked over to Phil. It wasn’t that he was making sure it was okay, but he just felt so lost. Phil beamed at him, and that was all Tommy needed to start opening it up.

It was a picture of a screenshot of Minecraft. Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil all lined up, though none were posed for a photo. Phil was the only one looking, giving away that he’d taken the picture. Tommy went to set it down in his lap, but his fingers ran over something stuck to the back of the picture frame. 

A yellow sticky note. Tommy felt his heart warm as he read the neat and small message, _To have something to remember us by when you leave. We’ll be in the server if you ever want to chat. :)_

Tommy looked up, but Phil just smiled and looked over to listen to Wilbur talk, giving Tommy privacy. Tommy was thankful for that, and the gift as well, but reached down for the next one. It was better to do this while the others were still distracted rather than have them all staring at him. 

Tommy also got a foam diamond sword, which he already knew he was going to annoy the hell out of Techno and Wilbur with the moment they were allowed to be chaotic again. That one had been from Techno. He only had Wilbur’s left now, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous as he picked up the bag.

He peeled the tissue paper away, folding it from it’s crumpled and wrinkled back to its original neat state until there was nothing left for him to put off looking with. 

The bag was filled with little figurines and random toys. Offhand he could see a Rubik’s cube and Minecraft animals. There didn’t seem to be much of a rhyme or reason to what he pulled out. There was a rather cool looking paperweight, and one of those water oil bottles that moved when tipped upside down. 

The room slowly got quieter, but Tommy didn’t realize anyone had been watching him until Techno stood to go sit on the Arm of Phil’s chair. They looked like they were having a conversation of their own but Tommy knew they were listening in. Before he could think much of it Wilbur slid across the cushions and bumped shoulders with Tommy. 

“I thought you might like a few things you can bring with you to your new home. I- when you first got here I asked why you didn’t have a lot of stuff with you. We can set them up in your room later today, I was thinking the color might be cool.”

Tommy was speechless for the first time he could remember. Wilbur had put that much thought into his gift? 

Tommy was staring wide-eyed at Wilbur, trying to think of something, anything to respond with when the doorbell let out a soft ding. Who in the world would be coming over on Christmas, Phil said they were just having a small holiday this year. The whole time Tommy had lived with the family he’d only ever seen Wil’s friend, Schlatt, a handful of times. Techno didn’t really bring anyone home either, and Phil, well, Phil had enough chaos to deal with at home given all three boys. 

Techno and Wilbur seemed just as confused as Tommy though. Phil popped up before either boy could ask questions. 

“I’ll get it, you boys go bring your stuff to your rooms real quick.”

That was suspicious. Very, very suspicious. 

Wilbur and Techno were hesitant, but a glare from Phil had all three boys legging it through the hallway and into their respective rooms. Tommy smiled at the desk and dresser, planning out where he’d want to put all of his little knickknacks. 

Muffled voices were coming from the front door, but Tommy couldn’t make out what they were talking about. He thought maybe it was someone from the church or something, but the voices followed Phil inside after the door closed. Tommy could hear a bit better now, it was a man’s voice, a bit deeper than Phil’s but not by too much.

“Boy’s come on out. I have someone I want you to meet,” Phil shouted at them from down the hall. 

Tommy met Wilbur and Techno as they all shuffled out of their rooms. By the looks on their faces they hadn’t come up with any answers, so the idea that it was a family member died then and there.

Tommy followed behind them. No, he wasn’t hiding, he was just being polite and letting them go first. 

Wilbur and Techno shifted from side to side as they stood in the doorway to the living room. Tommy refused to look up, his nerves getting the better of him. 

“Tommy?”

Tommy knew that voice, but- His head snapped up quick enough to give a man whiplash. No, it was too good to be true. Tubbo didn’t even have any contact information for Phil, he couldn’t have- but there he was, standing in the middle of Phil’s living room. 

His cheeks were dusted a light pink from the cold outside. 

Tommy didn’t think, he just ran. 

Tubbo’s arms wrapped around Tommy, the two toppling over onto the couch when Tommy unbalanced them. 

Tubbo laughed, though it came out a bit hysterical. “Tommy! Tommy!”

“Tubbo!” Tommy couldn’t believe it. Tubbo was here, he was right here. Tommy was hugging him for Godsake. “I- What- How?”

“Tommy! I can’t believe it, I mean, I knew I was coming but it didn’t feel real until we were here.”

Here. Tubbo was really here.

There were a few chuckles around the whole room, Tommy had completely forgotten that Techno, Wilbur, and Phil were still there. There was another man though, one who Tommy recognized. 

“Mr. Smith? I, I don’t understand. What’s-”

“Tommy, it’s my family! My family is the one adopting you! They made me keep it a secret but then Phil thought it would be a good idea for us to come over to see you today as a surprise. Just me and Dad right now, but you can meet Mum and Lani later. I wanted to tell you so bad, we’ve been in the process for almost a year now, but they thought keeping it a surprise would be better. We’re going to be brothers Tommy! Real brothers!”

Tommy was, well, the only good way to put it was overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. His eyes were burning, he really needed to get a handle on his crying. “I-I don’t,” He stuttered, voice thick with emotion. 

Phil made a shushing sound, running his hand through Tommy’s hair. Tubbo hadn’t let go, and Tommy didn’t try to move out of his arms. 

Mr. Smith smiled at Tommy from across the room, he was recording the interaction on his phone. 

“We’re going to be brothers.”

Tommy looked back and forth between everyone in the room. He hadn’t felt this cared for in, god he didn’t even know how long. He had not only his best friend- his brother-, but also the family who’d accepted him. Somehow all of these people had managed to worm their way into Tommy’s heart. 

Tommy hid his face in Tubbo’s sweatshirt, It was too much in the best way possible. Phil had a hand in his hair, and Tubbo’s arms were wrapped around his back. Wilbur and Techno didn’t need much convincing to join the ever-growing pile, both boys practically laying on top of Tubbo and Tommy. The last to join was Mr. Smith, who stood near Phil. He was still filming but used his free hand to rub Tommy’s shoulder.

“We’re brothers now, a family.”

How in the world did Tommy get lucky enough to get not one, but two families? 

Three words could sum up Tommy’s thoughts: Best Christmas Ever.


End file.
